A scanner or other light source may be used during conventional fabrication processes to form devices or features on the surface of a wafer. Specifically, a light source may be operated to generate a beam of energy which is directed at a portion of the wafer. The energy transmitted from the light source through a mask is typically directed onto the wafer surface to cover a spatial area called the “shot” area. The shot area generally covers a group of die on the wafer or a single die depending on the size of the die and the configuration of the mask. Although a wafer has a generally horizontal surface on which the features are formed, the edge of the wafer is typically rounded such that the wafer has a substantially rounded profile. Typically, the light source is operated at a standard exposure intensity for all devices and features formed on the surface of the wafer regardless of the location of the particular devices and features on the surface of the wafer. For example, the exposure intensity of the shot of energy used in the formation of devices and features near the edge of the wafer is the same as the exposure intensity of the shot of energy used in the formation of devices and features near the center of the wafer. This standard exposure intensity, however, may result in deformities in the features formed near the rounded edge of the wafer, especially on partial edge shot. Because the features may have reduced baseline dimensions, the adherence of the features to the wafer surface may be weakened. Where such features become detached during subsequent semiconductor fabrication processes, the detached features may provide a source of particle contamination.